ellroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfidia
1st book of Second_ L.A. Quartet released in 2014. Characters referenced * Brenda Allen * Akira Ashida * Hideo Ashida * Mariko Ashida * Scotty Bennett * Leonard Bernstein * Eugene Biscailuz * Lee Blanchard * Bucky Bleichert * Fletcher Bowron * Mike Breuning * Thad_Brown * J._J._Cantwell * Dick Carlisle * Tojo Tom Chasco * Lin Chung * Mickey_Cohen * Harry Cohn * Joan Conville * Joan_Crawford * Huey Cressmeyer * Ruth Mildred Cressmeyer * Bette_Davis * James_Edgar_Davis * Claire De Haven * Ellen_Drew * Preston Exley * Arthur_Farnsworth * Tommy Gilfoyle * Nao_Hamano * Joe_Hayes * Fred_Hiltz * Wallace_Hodaka * Richard_Hood * J._Edgar_Hoover * Bob_Hope * Clemence_B._Horrall * Sid Hudgens * Laura Hughes * Carl Hull * Elmer Jackson * Jack_Kennedy * Joseph_P._Kennedy * Bill Koenig * Rose_Eileen_Kwan * Ace Kwan * Fiorello_La_Guardia * Kay Lake * Jim_Larkin * Nort Layman * Andrea Lesnick * Saul Lesnick * Ward Littell * Ellis Loew * Reynolds Loftis * Terry Lux * Carlos Madrano * Bill_McPherson * Turner "Buzz" Meeks * Chaz_Minear * Jimmy_Namura * Robert_Noble * William H. Parker * Pierce Patchett * Jerome_Joseph_Pavlik * Ray Pinker * Sergei_Rachmaninoff * Paul_Robeson * Eleanor_Roosevelt * Hooky_Rothman * Dot Rothstein * Sam_Rummel * Ed Satterlee * Goro_Shigeta * Elizabeth Short * Fujio_Shudo * Benjamin_Siegel * Dudley Smith * Gerald_L._K._Smith * Gloria_Swanson * Hikaru Tachibana * Fritz Vogel * Douglas_Waldner * Aya Watanabe * Johnny Watanabe * Nancy Watanabe * Ryoshi Watanabe Chapter Guide Part One: The Japs (December 6 - December 11, 1941) Chapter 1 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles: Saturday, December 6, 1941 Hideo and Ray Pinker investigate a series of robberies and through an invention he created they are able to catch the license plate of the culprit. When Lee Blanchard and Turner "Buzz" Meeks arrive they go into the drug store and find out the thief took only phenobarbital. On top of that Hideo discovers a red thread and the bullet. Taking it home he analyzes it and calls Buzz to tell him of his findings. It's also revealed that Hideo is gay and had a crush on his friend, Bucky Bleichert for years. Chapter 2 Kay Lake's Diary and chronologically inserted by the Los Angeles Police Museum Los Angeles: Saturday, December 6, 1941 Kay's background is provided and she goes into detail on Lee Blanchard and makes mention of how he hopes to get involved with Dudley Smith. She says she's going to enlist in the war effort. Chapter 3 William H. Parker Los Angeles: Saturday, December 6, 1941 Bill's background is provided and upon getting out of traffic jam he goes to see Carl Hull, part cop, part intelligence agent and discuss how they need a plant to infiltrate a Fifth Column group, Claire De Haven is running. When Hull provides photos with Kay in them, Bill decides she'll be one they'll use. Chapter 4 Dudley Smith Discovering the rapist's DNA thanks to Buzz passing on Hideo's findings, Dudley has the rape victims view a lineup. When they find nothing he asks Mike Breuning to go and look up active duty military out on those date. Once they get a positive ID him, Carlisle, and Breuining go and kill him. Afterwards he goes to Ace Kwan's opium den and gets high, taking him on trip through his past. Chapter 5 Hideo Los Angeles: Saturday, December 6, 1941 Hideo and Bucky discuss his upcoming fight at the Olympic Stadium. Chapter 6 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 6, 1941 Kay writes about how Lee went to New York a month prior (and as we learn from earlier chapters killed a mobster who was going to be a witness against Ben Siegel). She also mentions her fascination with Bucky and that's why she sketches him and how Lee fawns over Dudley Smith. Chapter 7 William H. Parker Los Angeles: Saturday, December 6, 1941 Bill goes to see Kay and see if he can find the wedge he needs to engender her help. He asks her to work at City Hall listening to taps. She agrees. Chapter 8 Dudley Smith Los Angeles: Saturday, December 6, 1941 Dudley and Lee catch a call to deal with a noise complaint in Highland Park. While Lee is socializing with the kids Dudley discovers a murder at the neighboring house. Finding four bodies of a Japanese family, a dad, mom, son, and daughter, he tells Lee to call Jack and tells him to send Nort Layman and Dr. Ashida. While going over the house he discovers, the daughter's room was locked from the inside to prevent her brother from getting in and the brother had a padded jock strap with his sister's underpants. When Hideo arrives they find a note in Japanese characters to forgive them for the coming apocalypse. Chapter 9 Hideo Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Looking over the scene Hideo sees hesitation marks on the backs of the bodies and explains the intricacies of sepupuku (ritual suicides) but in the process finds a mauve thread on each body, denoting it was a murder. He also discovers bullets fired from a silencer, like at the drug store. Chapter 10 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Kay, at her new job at the listening post, hears it confirmed: Lee killed Abe Reles for Ben Siegel. Chapter 11 William H. Parker Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 While out, trying to stay sober, he sees a group of kids and their teacher who had had a bicycling accident. Seeing the teacher, an old intelligence hand during WWI, Jim Larkin drop something he goes to pick it up and sees it's a Luger with red stones offset a swatiska. Chapter 12 Dudley Smith Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Going over the crime scene he figures the heist man and murderer were one and the same and that the family, the Watanabes, were more than meets the eye. He also sends Lee out to beat up the man insulting Hideo. Chapter 13 Hideo Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Hideo and Ray test the bullets and find they're both from Lugers, one blue steel and white pearl grips inlaid with black swatiskas and rubies. Hideo also mentions how Dudley found reichsmarks in the house. Chapter 14 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Kay, Elmer, and Brenda discuss the tapes and when she hears Pearl Harbor was attacked she rushes to enlist. When a recruiter tells her she can't join because she's on a subversive list. When she's attacked Scotty Bennett comes to her rescue and afterwards they go out for lunch. He tells her he was going to join the Marines because he was to young for the LAPD. Chapter 15 William H. Parker Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Jack tells Bill and a group of FBI men, including Ed Satterlee and Ward Littell he's setting up an Alien Squad. Ward argues the morality and legality of it he is easily ignored. Jack also tells Bill he'll be managing the blackouts and was going to be working on the Watanabe case. When the FBI provide lists of the Japanese to be detained and the priority in which that went Bill sees Ryoshi Watanabe in the A list. Leaving the meeting he sees Kay and Scotty beating up a white kid. Chapter 16 Dudley Smith Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 While listening to Nort Layman's on the Watanabes Norts tells Dudley and Lee that shrimp oil was found on them. When Jack calls he tells him that Lee is being detailed to the Alien Squad but Buzz was available. Afterwards he goes to see Ace and is shown an underground room he built and how it can be used for gambling and a place for Japanese to pay to hide out in addition to opium dens and facilities to make smut. Chapter 17 Hideo Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Hideo and Ray go to the crime scene and he is told even though the Alien Squad has been created an FBI agent, Ward Litell, is watching his mom. While examining the crime scene he comes back to wondering why someone would hang up laundry on the day they were going to commit suicide. Going through dusting he discovers a new fingerprint, and with Ray, while examining the letter, comes to the conclusion the killer is Japanese. Afterwards, going over the house he discovers a secret room where it is revealed they were communicating with Japan. He decides to suppress his findings and make it his investigation. Chapter 18 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Sunday, December 7, 1941 Kay and Scotty go and see Bucky fight at the Olympic. While there she notices Hideo and afterwards her and Scotty go home and have sex. The next morning while she's saying good-bye she sees Bill across the street. Chapter 19 William H. Parker Los Angeles: Monday, December 8, 1941 Bill tells Kay she is to infiltrate Claire De Haven's cell and later while meeting with Dudley discusses the Watanabe case. While discussing this he finds the kids were average but tracking the guns with silencers would be hard due to the clannish nature of Japs. The tracts are also said to be hard to track down as well and the foreign currency was due to politics. Chapter 20 Dudley Smith Los Angeles: Monday, December 8, 1941 Going to question a Watanabe, KA, Jimmy Namura, Dudley finds out Jimmy the Jap knew Ryoshi and talked fascist politics with him and that due to thinking Germany would with the war Ryoshi converted all his currency into reischsmarks. He goes on to further say the Watanabes had a farm that was going under and had Mexican workers that were provided by Carlos Mandrano who was selling heroin in Baja, a fact Dudley did not know. Lastly he tells them Madrano and a "white stiff" owned the Watanabe home and were planning to do big things with Japanese owned property. Chapter 21 Hideo Los Angeles: Monday, December 8, 1941 Hideo goes to the Japanese farms and smells fish oil, similar to what he'd previously found in the home. Finding nothing worth seeing he goes to talk to brother, Akira, who tells him Bucky will probably turn them in. Afterwards he breaks into Deutsches Haus where he finds more pearl gripped, onyx swatiska covered Lugers with silencers. Going back to the lab he test them and confirms that they match the heist man and home shooters. Chapter 22 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Monday, December 8, 1941 Kay goes to a Paul Robeson concert where Claire is and makes a scene, which ends up sending her to prison. After Bill gets her out Sid Hudgens tells her Bucky might need to snitch to get on the LAPD. Chapter 23 Willian H. Parker Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 9, 1941 While still trying to stay sober, Bill provides Horall, Bowron, et. al. various progresses of their efforts. When Bowron says he's going to have every city employed Japanese citizen fired, Bill, thinking of Hideo, disagrees. Later viewing Bucky's FBI interview with Kay they see him snitch on the Ashidas to Kay's disgust. Chapter 24 Dudley Smith Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 9, 1941 Dudley goes on an opium trip through memory lane and remembers how Joe Kennedy got him into smut. He also thinks about Betty Davis and how he'll profit from hiding out local Japanese for the war's duration by leveraging their property and charging caretaking fees. He'd hire cheap labor, Mexicans and have Staties collect kickbacks. Jimmy Namura, since he's out, can act as liaison. He and Ace can also hide monied Japanese and make the attractive ones do smut films. While they're being interred he can move in blacks and create a contained area for them. Chapter 25 Hideo Ashida Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 9, 1941 After hearing he'll be let go from Ray, he runs to City Hall and, noticing the taps, tells Bill he can take them out as long as he's protected and allowed to stay on the Watanabe case, to which Bill agrees. Chapter 26 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 9, 1941 While at City Hall, Kay sees Hideo, introduces herself, and offers to help him tear out the taps. Going from room to room they take them all out and when she asks him to out for a drink he accepts. While there however, a drunken Lee interrupts them and gets a slap from Kay. Chapter 27 William H. Parker Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 9, 1941 Bill fills the city officials on Hideo's tap work to their relief. Later at a meeting of the men working the Watanabe case he says he wants to go back to the start. When asked his end, Dudley lies to him about Namura not being connected. After which Bill says he's askes Layman for advanced blood work and for Hideo to take moldings from the dirt near the house. To end the meeting Bill tells them they're going to raid the Deutsches Haus, to Hideo's dismay. Chapter 28 Dudley Smith Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 9, 1941 Dudley talks to Ace about their earlier business scheme concerning the Japanese but adds that making them look Chinese might help and Ace's plastic surgeon friend, Lin Chung could do it. Saying Jimmy Namura would be in to see him, Ace leaves and when Jimmy comes Dudley learns that Madrano is but a scout and two "white stiffs" are the ones buying up property and engaging what he calls "phantom ownership." Secondly, they also bought city and Japanese farms and Tachibana, who is now dead, was their point man and buried in a farm. Coming back Ace, with Dr. Chung cut up Jimmy to look Chinese. Going to the farm, Dudley, confirms the story and finds Tachibana's body. Later going to the raid, he discovers one of the men sold the Luger and silencer to the heist man. Chapter 29 Hideo Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Hideo thinks on how he'd received Lee and Elmer and his new friend Kay. It also occurs to him that Jim Davis, who speaks Chinese, may help in using the Chinese as muscle against the Japanese. Chapter 30 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Kay watches a movie in preparation for Claire and calls Hideo. Chapter 31 William H. Parker Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Bill hears Jim Larkin has died and remembers the Luger. Upon coming back to the station he sees the arrest log from the raid which included the man Dudley questioned, Robert Noble, and Fred Hilitz. Getting a phone call, Layman tells him Nancy Watanabe was pregnant. Chapter 32 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Chapter 33 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Chapter 34 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Chapter 35 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Chapter 36 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Chapter 37 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Chapter 38 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 10, 1941 Chapter 39 Los Angeles: Thursday, December 11, 1941 Chapter 40 Los Angeles: Thursday, December 11, 1941 Chapter 41 Los Angeles: Thursday, December 11, 1941 Chapter 42 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Thursday, December 11, 1941 Chapter 43 Los Angeles: Thursday, December 11, 1941 Part Three: The Chinks (December 11 - December 19, 1941) Chapter 44 Los Angeles: Thursday, December 11, 1941 Chapter 45 Los Angeles: Friday, December 12, 1941 Chapter 46 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Friday, December 12, 1941 Chapter 47 Los Angeles: Friday, December 12, 1941 Chapter 48 Los Angeles: Friday, December 12, 1941 Chapter 49 Los Angeles: Friday, December 12, 1941 Chapter 50 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Friday, December 12, 1941 Chapter 51 Los Angeles: Friday, December 12, 1941 Chapter 52 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 13, 1941 Chapter 53 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 13, 1941 Chapter 54 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 13, 1941 Chapter 55 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 13, 1941 Chapter 56 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 13, 1941 Chapter 57 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 13, 1941 Chapter 58 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 13, 1941 Chapter 59 Los Angeles: Sunday, December 14, 1941 Chapter 60 Los Angeles: Sunday, December 14, 1941 Chapter 61 Los Angeles: Monday, December 15, 1941 Chapter 62 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Monday, December 15, 1941 Chapter 63 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 16, 1941 Chapter 64 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 16, 1941 Chapter 65 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 16, 1941 Chapter 66 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 16, 1941 Chapter 67 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 16, 1941 Chapter 68 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 17, 1941 Chapter 69 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 17, 1941 Chapter 70 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Thursday, December 18, 1941 Chapter 71 Los Angeles: Thursday, December 18, 1941 Chapter 72 Los Angeles: Thursday, December 18, 1941 Chapter 73 Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 74 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 75 Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Part Three: The Fifth Column (December 19 - December 27, 1941) Chapter 76 Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 77 Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 78 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 79 Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 80 Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 81 Los Angeles: Friday, December 19, 1941 Chapter 82 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 83 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 84 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 85 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 86 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 87 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 88 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 89 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 90 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 20, 1941 Chapter 91 Los Angeles: Sunday, December 21, 1941 Chapter 92 Los Angeles: Sunday, December 21, 1941 Chapter 93 Los Angeles: Monday, December 22, 1941 Chapter 94 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Monday, December 22, 1941 Chapter 95 Los Angeles: Monday, December 22, 1941 Chapter 96 Los Angeles: Monday, December 22, 1941 Chapter 97 Los Angeles: Monday, December 22, 1941 Chapter 98 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Monday, December 22, 1941 Chapter 99 Los Angeles: Monday, December 22, 1941 Chapter 100 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 23, 1941 Chapter 101 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 23, 1941 Chapter 102 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 23, 1941 Chapter 103 San Diego County: Tuesday, December 23, 1941 Chapter 104 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 23, 1941 Chapter 105 Los Angeles: Tuesday, December 23, 1941 Chapter 106 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 24, 1941 Chapter 107 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 24, 1941 Chapter 108 Los Angeles: Wednesday, December 24, 1941 Part Four: The Huntress (December 27 - December 29, 1941) Chapter 109 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 27, 1941. Chapter 110 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 27, 1941 Chapter 111 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 27, 1941. Chapter 112 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 27, 1941. Chapter 113 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 27, 1941. Chapter 114 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 27, 1941 Chapter 115 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 28, 1941 Chapter 116 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 28, 1941 Chapter 117 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 28, 1941 Chapter 118 Kay Lake's Diary Los Angeles: Saturday, December 28, 1941 Chapter 119 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 29, 1941 Chapter 120 Los Angeles: Saturday, December 29, 1941